net205group4fandomcom-20200216-history
Group Report
'Group Process' The members of Net205group4 sat together in the first week of the lesson. Each of us is familiar with at least one person in the group, therefore establishing a strong bond of trust and respect among us. We had a brief personal introduction in order to build friendship. We discussed our past experiences with groups and the issues; we didn’t want to repeat past mistakes. We discussed individual strengths and weaknesses, and this was done to know our members, as fellow workers. We figured out who was the best at accomplishing things at the last minute, which one of us was the most organized and also anyone who had any extra skill set that they could bring to our project. We discussed geographical issues for meetings. Overall, we aimed to create the best collective group experience any of us ever had. 'Tasks and Goals' Our main goal was to create a wiki site that links MySpace back to the lessons of Internet Commerce. Our wiki site needed to be informative and yet understandable by all audiences. The group discussed the best way to approach the goal and we came to the conclusion that as a group, we can strive to do more than just create a site of HTML pages. We decided to create simple yet informative videos, around two to three minutes. These videos will have visual aspects in them as well as audio, appealing to those who prefer to watch and listen. The videos will be placed on their respective topic’s pages, along with additional notes to explain further the topic in detail. To achieve this goal as best as we can, we needed every group member to work. To make sure every person has a part, we have divided our task as such: Louis: In-charge of introduction. In addition, Louis will be in-charge of scripting, filming and editing. Iris: In-charge of the target audience and will answer the original target maket that MySpace aimed for and the service it provided for the audience. In addition, Iris will be in charge of summary with Cassie. Bianca: In-charge of business revenue and will answer how and where MySpace gets its money from. In addition, Bianca will be in charge of the website, publishing of the video and notes on pages. Cassie: In-charge of the fall of the company and will answer how MySpace’s reign on the Internet came to an end, which includes the rise of competitors. In addition, Cassie will be in charge of summary with Iris. Ashleigh: In-charge of the resurgence of the company and will answer how MySpace resurfaced with a new target market and a new niche. In addition, Ashleigh will be in charge of graphics for the video. Early in our task, we had an extra goal, which was to create a draft Outline. We used the time to discuss our early issues. 'Communication' We are aware of general group issues, as we have all discussed our past experiences with groups. What had become a main problem in past groups was the lack of clear communication, leading to a lot of issues. As a result of this we decided that we all needed to be well communicated with each other. To do so, we utilised the use of a few things: Facebook: In our second week, we discussed the best way to contact each other –individuals or group – and the first thing that came up was Facebook. On the 12th of August, Louis created a Facebook Group. The Facebook Group provided a place for us to communicate with the group or individuals and their notification function, alerts us to new messages. It allowed us to share files such as documents of our works. This enables the group to review them and help suggest changes to the notes. Phone Numbers: In addition, each of us has every member’s phone numbers for urgent communication. This has been helpful in calling or texting the group when there is a change of meeting location. Meetings: The use of meetings is to assemble the group in one location, where we can discuss our progress or issues face-to-face with everyone. We aimed at having a weekly meeting at Curtin to discuss the progress. Due to the geographical distance and cost of transportation, we make sure that every member can attend before deciding on a date and time for a group meeting. Most of our meetings are held in-class or after-class. 'Issues' In the beginning, our issues were things surrounding the main goal, such as choosing the company we would analyse, what would be our outcome, and how we can divide the individual tasks. These were discussed clearly and thoroughly over a period of two weeks. Another early issue that was solved quickly was that even though no one had tried to create a wiki before, all group members were willing to learn and know how to use it; Some at a more advanced level than others. Time became the ultimate enemy of our group work. At the start, we set up a schedule of due dates for tasks. However, we respected that everyone has problems in their individual lives that stops the submission of certain tasks on-time, such as other group work or family issues or health issues. Therefore, we did have trouble following our schedule.